Pouks
Pouks was a member of Makuta Teridax's Toa Hagah team. History Early Life As with most Toa of Stone, Pouks started his life as a Po-Matoran. The island of his original residence remains unknown. However, it is known that he became a Toa at some point and was transformed with a team of Toa. When Teridax needed a team of Toa to guard him Pouks was elected as the Toa of Stone. His former team mates gave him his current mask as his badge of honor, was given metallic armor to show he was an elite Toa and ended up being assigned to protect Makuta Teridax with six other Toa. Toa Hagah Pouks and his new team protected Teridax well by defeating Rahi and other things that wished to harm him. They later learned that the Brotherhood had turned evil and were enslaving Matoran and not doing what they should be doing, protecting them. They then raided the Destral Fortress to get the Kanohi Avohkii, the Mask of Light. It had been stolen from Artakha, the place of its creation, earlier. During the raid Gaaki, Pouks, Kualus, and Bomonga were mutated into the Rahaga, they were not noticed as Toa from then on. Norik and Iruini saved their friends but they were too transformed into Rahaga by Roodaka. They thought their days as Toa were over. Rahaga Once they were Rahaga they decided to make a small strike force to damage Teridax's army as much as they could. About 1051 years ago they were in Metru Nui. They formed a base of operation's in the archives. They hid the Kanohi Avohkii in the great Temple using the Makoki Stones as keys. As the years went by they saw that Makuta Teridax got more powerful and assumed control of the Brotherhood. But he was beaten by the Toa Metru. But Teridax ruined Metru Nui and because the Toa Metru were away it was open to attack. The Visorak inhabited the city and would have killed the Toa Metru if it weren't for the Rahaga. But the Toa were transformed into Toa Hordika by the Visorak's Hordika Venom. The Rahaga helped the Toa control themselves. The Rahaga also helped make machines to carry Matoran once the Matoran were out of the Coliseum. To do this they needed Levetation Disks for these. Pouks stumbled into Krahka in the form of a Stone Snake when he and Onewa were looking for one of these disks. Pouks started a conversation about the fate of their race with Krahka, it turned into a replica of the Visorak Queen, Roodaka. Pouks was very unimpressed and continued talking. Kruaka got very angry and threw the Rahaga at a stone. He fell unconscious. Onewa arrived and they continued their conversation and Onewa "Convinced" her to help them. When Krahka realized that Roodaka was powerful it went to Ta-Metru with Pouks and Onewa to get a "friend" The Tahtorak. Krahka changed into Onewa and Pouks and the real Onewa traveled to Le-Metru. He later saw the Toa Hordika sealed the Visorak tower and named it the Tower of Toa. Later the Rahaga traveled to the Great Temple to find Keetongu. Pouks and the other Rahaga (not Norik) were caught by Vakama who had embraced his darker side. Vakama presented them to Sidorak to gain his trust. The five Rahaga were tied to poles and put on the observation deck until they were rescued by Norik. While Keetongu killed Sidorak, the Toa Hordika manage to beat Roodaka. After Sidorak was killed and Roodaka defeated, and the horde was scattered. Keetongu turned the Toa Hordiak back into Toa Metru. The Rahaga assisted in getting the Matoran pods they then stayed to say good bye to the Toa and to tend to other victims of the Visorak. 500 years later Keetongu and the Rahaga along with Turaga Dume fought some Visorak. They returned to Metru Nui to welcome the residents of Mata Nui. They then went to Xia where Roodaka was being held by the Toa Nuva. They forced her to turn them back into Toa Hagah. Dwellers in Darkness After they became Toa Hagah once more Pouks helped with defeating the Tahtorak and Kanohi Dragon. Gaaki used her Mask and discovered that Dark Hunters were coming for Xia. Iruini used his Mask Power to appear on the ship. Later that day, Pouks and the other Toa Hagah were teleported to the ship. On the ship was Toa Helryx, The Shadowed One and Iruini. They were given a new mission, to find Makuta Teridax. They were given the mutated Piraka, Zaktan as a guide. Gaaki saw using her mask that they would be going to a place of death and one of them would not return. Zaktan told the Toa that Teridax could be under the Coliseum. He said they would need to remove or destroy the Coliseum. The Toa Hagah arrived and were about to destroy the structure when they were forced into a battle with the Toa Mahri. They all stopped fighting when Hahli blasted Kualus and he lost control over a giant Rahi. The eleven Toa worked together to defeat the Rahi. Pouks then started to lift the Coliseum. They all worked together to make tunnel for the Toa Hagah. The two Toa of Water helped by cooling down a tunnel made by Jaller and Norik. They said goodbye then departed down the tunnel. When they were traveling down Pouks pointed out that they were doing well so far, but they were suddenly magnetically pulled to the walls and molten lava poured down the tunnel to destroy the Six Toa Hagah. Makuta Miserix used his powers to teleport the six Toa to a different tunnel. They encountered a smaller Miserix (because he had to shrink to fit in the tunnel). The Toa Hagah told the Makuta why they were here and so did Miserix. They found themselves in a room filled with machinery. Two corpses lay in the middle of the room. Miserix examined a corpse by ripping a part off. He identified they were not made from protodermis they were not from their universe. They were stopped when four beings walked out of a portal. The four beings were Toa Helryx, Keetongu, Axonn, and Brutaka. They began talking but were interrupted by Teridax's voice and a blast destroying Brutaka' Olmak. he then killed Zacktan using a Sonic Hum causing his Water Tank to explode. Teridax continued talking, Miserix started to destroy the machines but was stopped by Brutaka saying that if he destroyed them he would destroy Mata Nui. Teridax then tuned Miserix into a picture that was placed on the wall. Norik then challenged Teridax saying they defeated him once and they could do it again Teridax hen hit them with a mental wave making them see everything as if it was fine and everyone was happy. They walked out of the tunnel. Tren Krom later healed them from this, along with the other Toa Hagah. Abilities and Traits Pouks, like all Toa of Stone, had the ability to control any form of Rock. Toa Pouks was very loud and boisterous. He doesn't believe in sneak he would rather charge into battle. As a Rahaga he enjoyed capturing large Rahi. He also likes large Rahi. Tools and Mask Pouks wore a Mask of Emulation, which allowed him to mimic the abilities of other beings. As a Toa Hagah, Pouks wielded an Avalanche Spear, which had powers of its own, and a Rhotuka Launching Shield As a Rahaga, he utilized a short staff, which he used to leave invisible marks on Rahi so he could track them, and a Rhotuka Launcher, which fired Rhotuka that had the ability to be fired low in order to threaten a Target's stability while standing. Set Information *Pouks was released as a Rahaga in 2005. His was set number #4869 and the set contained 28 pieces. Category:2005 Category:2008 Category:Toa Category:Stone Category:Rahaga Category:Toa Hagah Category:Toa of Stone Category:Matoran Category:Po-Matoran Category:Matoran Universe